Nosas Book Adventure
Participants Hyuga Nosa 11/28/15-Nosa's Book Adventure Guest_NosaHyuga: Nosa had been up all night again walking around at ungodly hours once more, unprotected in Ame's slight drizzle getting soaked by he minute, she should stop doing this she could get sick like this, she sighed and looked at her arms, the cuts on them having healed but leaving scars, deep, black-blue ones, she suddenly had the urge to do so once more getting lost at the thought of the blood oozing out of her arms and the glass piercing her skin,oddly finding comfort in the blood loss, she shivered slightly and then looked up at the sky letting the rain drop on her face...as she kept walking a voice spoke at the back of her head,hey psycho, thinking about cutting yourself again,you really are sick,-''Shut up''- she mumbled to herself annoyed that it dared to come back ,pathetic and weak too, tsk tsk, what is your purpose here? Why do you exist? You're just a waste of space, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists trying to keep the tears of anger and yells of anguish and torment bottled up, she shook her head, it went away, for now...by the time she realized she was in the Hyuga compound the sun had risen up-'' I gotta hurry home,promised myself that I do more missions''-and with that she ran home.Nobody awoke when she got in the house so she quickly showered,dressed ate and closed the door but not before seeing an envelop, she picked it up,opened it,and read it was a mission to go organize the books at the library-"I guess it's a start"- and with that she ran towards the library. Guest_NosaHyuga:-After a while she finally reached the library, when she opened the door a slight breeze whooshed into her face lightly playing with her hair , her eyes traveled throughout the room as she walked in, I should start reading again, she thought as she arrived at the library clerk's desk-"Um hello, I'm here to help arrange the books"-the clerk looked up and smiled-*Oh thank goodness,it's quite a mess in here, I appreciate the help you can start with clearing the tables"-the clerk said with another smile and continued reading her book, Nosa looked around contemplating where to start, she shrugged her shoulders and started on a random table carrying all the books and putting them on a cart as well as pushing in chairs that weren't pushed in. After clearing the tables and fixing chairs, making sure she didn't she didn't miss anything she headed towards the bookcases and began placing books where they belonged, beginning with the lower shelves, she was going to do the higher shelves later. It took her a while to make the rounds , she didn't think theses bookcases nor the library were this big or was just because she was taking her time with this...whatever the reason she was finally finished and just had a high shelf to deal with, all she needed was a ladder and she remembered passing it once...now, where was it? Guest_NosaHyuga:-It took a minute to find the dang thing bur she found it, she dragged the contraption behind her to its needed destination, got some books and started placing them on the shelf. After going up and down the ladder a few more times she was down to the last few books and made her way to the top as she began placing the books, the last one seemed a little far so she decided to stretch herself with one hand on the ladder, that wasn't working she reached even more putting the hand that was on the ladder on the shelf, still couldn't reach it, she stood on her tippytoes and that's when it happened, her hand slipped and she flew off the ladder she clawed at the air only to grasp nothing, it felt as though time had stood still, when she neared the ground time sped up and she hit the ground bouncing a little as books came tumbling down as soon as she sat up a book landed on her forehead immediately bringing her back down,damn you're pathetic, a voice piped out from the back of her head-"Shut the hell up damn you"-Nosa mumbled under her breath as she clutched her forehead before getting up and starting over and this time moving the ladder closer to put the last book on the shelf after she dealt with that she gently massaged her forehead before putting the ladder back where it belonged and headed towards the clerk-*Oh you're finished*-Nosa nodded her head trying to hide the scowl that wanted to spring on her face instead she feigned a smile and gave the paper to the clerk, she signed it and returned it with a smile-*Thank you so much, you were a great help*-a grunt came as a reply as she took the paper and left to go turn in the mission. Guest_NosaHyuga:- When she had turned in the mission she didn't feel like going home so instead she walked around the village, bobbing and weaving through alleys and hopping on rooftop, Nosa hasn't seen her parents much...mom seemed to have just walk out,and dad...don't know where he went after they split, as she wandered mindlessly through an alley she almost ran into a dog-"Hello, and where did you come from ?"-she asked as the dog looked at her then started panting,almost giving the impression the the dog was either smiling or laughing at her, she suddenly scowled-"I do not appreciate your taunting mister"- the dog tilted its head to to the side as she started to walk, it began to follow her she ignored it,it would probably stop following her. By the time she arrived home the dog whined and bumped the back of her leg, she looked back at the dog,pointed her fingers like a gun and made shooting gestures-"Bang!Bang!"-and with that the dog stood up on his hind legs,pretended to get hit and fell, a smile sprung upon her face as she petted the dog and brought it inside.After giving it a bath and fed it she made it a makeshift bed next to hers and slept.